Death Eaters Anonymous
by Alice Tanning
Summary: Ellie was born into a family of death eaters. Not only is she an outsider, but she also believes that she has a better future on the other side of the wizarding world. Little does she know that she will, soon, meet the guy of her dreams and the job. When she leaves her family, she uses the excuse that she's moving to Romania to work for a magazine called Death Eaters Anonymous.
1. Leaving For A New and Better Life

My name is Elizabeth, but people normally call me Ellie. I was born into a family called the McCullocks and I the odd one out. Example one: I have red hair while my family has blonde. Example two: I have blue eyes while my family has green. While all of my family was sorted into Slytherin, I made it into Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Oops... Forgot to mention that, didn't I?

My family want me to enter into the family business even though it's horrible and brute. My mother thinks that I would be good use to Voldemort/He-who-must-not-be-named. He, apparently, could use my intelligence of secret entrances and people of the school.

They want me to become a death eater.

...

As I was packing up my stuff, my mother walked in. At first, her facial expression was filled with excitement as she was about to attempt to persuade me again to become a death eater, but as soon as she saw me packing my stuff, my room barren of memories, she became confused. A small stress line formed on her forehead. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm packing." I replied.

"Why?" God, she sounded like a three year-old.

I had thought of my answer for months now, whenever I told my parents that I'd think of becoming a follower of him. "I'm going to support him. I'm moving to Romania to persuade many groups of people through a magazine called Death Eaters Anonymous." I lied, well, all except the moving to Romania part. I'm tired of all of the Voldemort crap. Everyone can think that I'm supporting him if they want, but I'm going a different way. I think I have a better future going against him. Sure, I might die in the process, but I rather die than kill.

She squealed with joy. "Yay! I'm glad that you finally decided! He is here. Come on down and we'll tell him together!" She said, ecstatic.

"Okay, I'll be down as soon as possible." Right as she was walking out, I stopped her. "Hey, mom? I love you and dad."

"We love you, too, honey." She said in a sincere tone and walked out. I sighed and closed my favorite trunk: my trunk from my fifth year at Hogwarts. I flicked my wand at my trunk and It disappeared. I sent it to a popular Inn and Pub called the B.O.D. It stands for The Breath of the Dragon. It's one of the only places to warm up or cool down after a long day of work, near my place that I sent my resume to. A dragon training camp.

With tears streaking down my face, I apparated to the place where my trunk disappeared to.

...

"Expecto Patronum!" I said as I thought back to when I was made captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team (We won the house cup) and when I found out I was Made Head girl. My patronus is an exception to where I can think of two memories. I started to tell my Owl patronus what to send to my house, "I'm sorry that I had to leave all of the sudden, but a friend was in a crisis and she needed me to help. Once you hear this, I'll probably already be in Romania, settling my things around. I love you mom and dad.

~Elizabeth."

I sent it to my house that I will probably never see, again, noticing the state of things.

I walked up to the Inn Keeper, Wulfred. I had already talked to him over an owl and reserved a room. "Hi, Wulfred, I talked to you over a letter. I'm Elizabeth." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he kissed it, instead.

"Ah, Miss Banks. Such a pleasure to meet you." Wulfred looked a little older than me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you, too." He handed me my room key and grabbed my trunk to escort me to my room. On the second floor, we turned right just as we got up the stairs. I took the key and opened it, only to find my jaw on the ground, out of pure amazement. I turned around to thank Wulfred for reserving me the beautiful room.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we'll see each other again."

"Take care, Wulfred!" I waved goodbye as he retreated down the stairs. I dragged in and closed the door. I walked straight to the bedroom and passed out on the already made bed.

I felt a burning sensation in my arm as I was dreaming back to when Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, sent the Cruciatus curse at me multiple times and then cut my arm until she felt bone. I woke up in a sweat as I rubbed my arm. I looked down and recognized the make-up that I've been putting on my arm since when I got back for Christmas in my first year at school.

*Flashback*

"Filthy Mudblood! My cousin adopted you from an ugly muggle family! How dare you use his name! Crucio!" As she yelled the extremely familiar word, pain flooded my body. I had heard before that screaming is a sign of weakness and was told never to show our weaknesses, but I couldn't help but scream as my mother's cousin's evil thoughts of torture were used on me as if I were a crash test dummy. My body started to give in and my eyes started to fade to black. Bellatrix could tell that I was about to pass out and stopped the curse. She pinned me down and pulled out her favorite knife that she never cleans to show her victim's pain. As soon as she started to cut the "M" in Mudblood, I could feel the thick, deep red liquid drip down my arm and I started to scream again, attempting to twist and turn in all directions to get her off of me, but it didn't work. It took her five long, torturing minutes to finish cutting that horrid word into my skin, as to make sure that when, or if, it healed, it would leave a permanent scar.

*End flashback*

I looked down at my arm again as I rubbed the make-up off. The familiar "Mudblood" scar that I've had for years showed up. As soon as tears started to streak down my face, there came a knock at my hotel door. "Just a minute!" I yelled as I pulled on a long sleeved sweater to cover my scar. I wiped my eyes, walked up to the door and looked through the eye hole to see a, rather handsome, red haired man looking back, smiling. I opened the door and looked him over while asking, "Hi, may I help you?" I asked. He was well built and had short hair, which framed his face quite well. His teeth were extremely white and straight. I looked back at his arms and noticed scars up and down his arms. When he talked, it was a tad bit seductive...

"Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley. Wulfred mentioned that you were staying long term like I am. Welcome to Romania!" He handed me a basket.

"Thank you! I'd ask you to come in, but I have an interview to get to. I'm Ellie Banks, by the way.

"Yeah, and I have to get to work. Good luck with the interview! He started to walk down the stairs.

"See you later! Thanks again!" He waved goodbye as he was walking down the stairs. I closed the door and set the welcome basket on the counter. I'd have to look at it when I get back from the interview.

...

"So, what do you know about dragons?" The manager of a dragon taming company and shelter asked.

"I've read all of the books about them that I could get my hands on through- out my whole life. In fact, as soon as I knew how to read, my first book was a six-hundred page biography on dragons. I've learned all of the safety precautions, how to clean them, how to feed them, how to nurse them if they're sick and even how to breed them." I said.

"Oh, really? Tell me a summary of chapter fifteen of Breeding your Dragons by Gwendolin Macky, only found in the restricted section at Hogwarts."

"How to put each dragon in the same cage without them killing you, or more importantly, each other."

"Hmmm... Impressive. Chapter twenty-seven of our handbook."

"Do not let outsiders in, no exceptions."

"Well done.I'm going to let you work here for a little bit. If I like how you work, then you've got the job."

"Wow, thank you!" He nodded his head.

"I'm going to pair you up with one of my best employees." He called i his assistant and when he came in, he turned to her. "I'm ready for him. It would be great if you could go ahead and call him in." The assistant nodded and walked out. He looked back at me and said, "I hope you're ready to work today."

"Yes, sir, I am." I said with a smile. After a few minutes of conversation, I heard a familiar from behind me.

"Sorry, sir. We just got a new Hungarian Horntail and I was tending to it." The voice said.

"Quite alright, Charlie, my boy." The manager said, then turned to me. "Ellie, I would like you to meet Charlie Weasley. Charlie, this is Ellie. You will be her mentor for a couple of days."

Charlie looked at me with a smile. "I believe we've already met. Nice to see you, again." He held out his hand. I stood up, walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Oh, so, you've already met! Excellent! Well, Charlie, go ahead and take her to the nursery. Let's start her off with the babies and gradually grow to the adults." Charlie nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled and waved good bye.

A/N: Yay?

Nay?

Write more? (Probably will...)

Stop writing forever? (Prefer not to...)

Anyway, you know the norm. Review and Fav.! If you do that, then I'll love you forever... :D

~Alice Tanning.

Aka,

ReadingGreek


	2. An Angel Saved Me

Charlie and I walked to the nursery. Before I opened the door, Charlie said, "I have to go help someone. Dragon fight. Go ahead and look around and I'll be right back." He turned and left. When he was gone, I still didn't open the door. It didn't feel right. I looked around and noticed a small trail of black smoke trailing down from the sky. It was heading towards the Asian Fire-thorn cage.

Death Eater.

I ran in the direction of the trail, not wanting to disturb Charlie with it. I can handle it, I told myself. I opened the gate and yelled, "Stupefy!" at the Death Eater. He blocked the spell, causing it to hit the dragon. The dragon went bezerk, out of pure surprise. It ran at me, full force, but I was too busy fighting The Death Eater to even notice. I only paid attention to the dragon when it's tail hit my face with the force of a moving semi-truck. Instantly, I felt pain sear through every nerve in my body as the poison spread through my body from the poison thorns on the Fire-thorn like a knife through butter. I screamed and fell. While I was squirming on the ground, I saw a black Cloak and boots. I looked up and noticed the Death Eater.

"Crucio!" He yelled. I screamed even louder this time as four times the pain as the poison spread through my body. I felt tears glide down my face as I screamed for help. The Death Eater stopped the curse to step back from getting run over by the dragon. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to do that. I screamed even louder as the dragon stepped on my wrist and kicked the side of my chest. Automatically, My breath was gone. I couldn't move my hand and I had a feeling that it quite wasn't over.

I was right.

"Well, well, well. Now, I don't think the dragon did quite a good job. Just to make sure," he pointed his wand at my wrist and then my ribs. "Bombarda!" He yelled, shattering the bone. I tried to scream, but I couldn't.

I started to black out when I heard a familiar voice yell, "Get away from her! Stupefy!" This caught the Death Eater by surprise and he flew back and hit the cage walls. I felt the sensation of being picked up and held in someone's arms. I looked up and noticed an angel like figure holding me. I pushed myself up on his arms, using all my strength, and kissed him with passion and he kissed me back. Then I fell back into his arms as we entered a building.

That's when I realized that the, angel-like, figure was, the one and only, Charlie Weasley. I closed my eyes and muttered a quick, "Thank you." And blacked out.

Charlie's P.O.V.

I heard her scream as I finished putting the American Poisonbelly in it's cage. I ran as fast as I could to save her. I had seen the apparition trail. That's what scared the dragon. I just assumed that she wouldn't check it out. I should've told her to to come with me. I mentally "kicked myself where the sun don't shine" as the Americans say. What shocked me so much was that we had never had death eater break-in. I ran into the cage and saw Ellie laying on the ground. She was bleeding on her wrist and chest with a death eater standing over her. He yelled a spell and I saw her ribs sink down, farther than possibly healthy.

"Get away from her! Stupefy!" I yelled. I caught the death eater by surprise and he flew at the wall of the cage. I picked up Ellie and started walking as fast as possible without hurting her any more than she already was. I saw her eyes start to black out. Right as I thought I was going to loose her, she pushed herself up with all of her strength. As soon as our lips connected with mine, I noticed that she was trying her hardest to stay conscious. The kiss was passionate as we both kissed each other through fear. As our lips parted, she laid her head down and muttered a thank you and she passed out. We had already made it into the infirmary. I laid her on a bed and ran for the Skele-grow and the dreamless sleep brew. I poured some of both and saw her relax (despite the fact that her wrist and rib cage were no longer in tact...) and her ribs slowly started to rise up. Every five minuts I gave her some Skele-grow. At about midnight, all of her bones had regrown. I stayed at her bed side the whole nght to make sure that she was okay.

I took one last look at her to make sure she was well before I rested my eyes.

...

Ellie's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I felt scarily sore. I looked over and noticed Charlie asleep at my bedside. I slowly got up, despite all of my soreness, and tried not to wake him.

It didn't work...

He stretched as he looked at the bed, expecting me to be there. When he saw that I wasn't there, he started looking around with a panicked expression. When he saw me standing across the room, he said, "Why are you doing up? You could hurt yourself even more!"

I laughed and said, "I'm just a little sore." That's when I noticed that I was wearing different things then when I was attacked. I looked at Charlie. "What happened to my other clothes?" I asked. My face was becoming a deeper red from embarrassment each second.

"No, I didn't! One of the nurses had some of her extra clothes with her and she changed your clothes while I was gone, so I didn't see anything."

I nodded, "Okay." I said, with embarrassment. There was an awkward silence before I said, "So, I was thinking that, after I go home and change, we could check out the nursery."

This took Charlie a bit to think about. "I guess," he said. I smiled as he held out his hand. I grabbed onto it as we apparated back to the Inn.

...

As we entered the doors to the Inn, I looked down and noticed that Charlie and I were still holding hands. I didn't move mine, though. His hand felt right next to mine. We walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Okay, I live just on the right side of the hallway, one door down. Uh, you can just walk in, when you're ready." I nodded my head, waved, and walked inside. I looked around and found my suitcase. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and headed towards the shower. As I was rinsing myself, I looked at my scars from all of the years track up and down my arms and legs. I guess that I wanted this job, not only because dragons fascinate me, but also because I could fit in without people asking why I have so many scars.

As I finished, I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I stepped out and put some better clothes on. I took one look at my ruined clothes and threw them away immediately. I pulled out hair supplies and make up

Charlie's P.O.V.!

I heard a tap at my window and noticed my old family owl, Errol. I opened the window and he flopped inside. I grabbed the letter from his leg and conjoured up a mouse for him to eat. I read the letter as he devoured the dead rodent.

Dear Charlie,

It's been so long since you've come to visit, which is why I am inviting you to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Wow, it's just gone so fast! Anyway, the wedding's on saturday at four and most of the family will be there. Sorry, it's so short, the family (not including Ginny, she's too young,) are retreiving Harry from the Dursley's later today.

Your loving mother,

Molly.

P.S.~ Bring a lady friend! Pretty soon, you'll be my only child that isn't married!

Saturday, I thought. Saturday's tomorrow! I searched through my closet for my tuxedo pants and nice dress shirt. As soon as I had found them, I hung them over a chair and sat down on my bed to think about the wedding. Then I thought about how beautiful and peaceful Ellie looked standing across the room at the infirmary, how concerned I felt for her safety, how perfect her hand fit into mine in the lobby of the Inn.

I hopped up, knowing what I needed to do and just when to do it. I heard a knock at the door and walked over to open it. Ellie's beautiful, dark red hair was curled and framed her face well. She was wearing enough make-up to notice it, but not too much. It made her look all the more beautiful. After she told me she was ready, she took my hand when I put it out and we apparated back to work.

...

We walked to the nursery, holding hands. I opened the door and heard the cry of excitement from the baby dragons when they recognized me. I smiled and looked down at Ellie as she laughed. I took her to one of the friendliest dragons, the Indian Herbivore. As she held her, I put my hand on Ellie's shoulder and started petting the dragon. "My brother's wedding is tomorrow and my mother said I could bring a guest. I was wondering if you'd like to come?" I asked.

"Charlie Weasley, are you asking me on a date?" She asked, with knowing smile on her face.

"Absolutely." I said, copying her look. "I was also thinking that I'd stay over there tonight. I havent seen then in, almost, a year. If you want to stay over there, they'd accept you into the family in a heartbeat. They absolutely love guests. At my house, you're only a guest for a few minutes." I said, with a smile.

"I don't know, Charlie. I feel like I'm intruding."

"No, no. I insist. You're not intruding at all! Please, be my guest!"

She smiled and nodded, "Okay, if you say so," she said, and went back to tending to the baby dragon.


	3. Transportation

Ellie's P.O.V.

We spent the whole day in the nursery, learning the habits of each dragon. At, about, four, we clocked out and, before we apparated, we sent a spell to pack a few things.

By the time we got there, we both opened our doors to find a couple of backpacks waiting for us. We grabbed them and locked our apartments. "I should send a patronus to tell mum that I'm on my way. I want you coming to be a surprise." He said, smiled and then sent the patronus. Afterwards, he held out his hand. I took it and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a small tube. But, just as it started, it ended, thankfully. I looked around and noticed a, many storied, house that looked very... homey. We walked in the gate and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a gnome jump out of a hole and run away. We walked in and, as I was curious of the time, I looked at the grandfather clock in the kitchen just in time to see one of the many arms move to a huge section that said "Home."

"That's a curious clock..." I mumbled, under my breath.

"Mum is always worried about us." Charlie chuckled. "Hello? Any Weasley's, Granger's or relatives inside?" As soon as he said, "Hello," I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Charlie!" I heard multiple people yell. I stepped back just in time to see a blur of red hair run at him. I chuckled as his family ran at him and started asking him questions. Right as they finished, his mother and father turned to me.

"Hello, dear. What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Banks. Preferably, Ellie."

"Well, Ellie, dear, welcome to the family! My names Molly Weasley, this is Arthur, but do call me Molly."

"Thank you, Molly." Then she embraced me into a hug.

Charlie laughed and bent down to tell me something in my ear. "Told you." I looked up and he was smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Next, a girl that looked to be about sixteen walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Hi, Ginny. Nice to meet you." She smiled then stepped back.

Then two guys that looked nineteen, and exactly the same, stepped forward. "Gred and Forge, at your service. Are you any good at pranks?" They said, at the same time.

I studied them closely. "Well, George," I pointed to the one on the left, "and Fred," I pointed to the one on the right, "I was the best Joker at Hogwarts. I played every prank that man could think of on Filch and Dumbledore, but Dumbledore thought it funny."

They widely smiled and turned to Charlie and only said two words, "We approve!" And stepped back.

Then a guy, about seventeen, walked up, "Ron Weasley. Just your average bloke." then stepped back, with the rest of his family.

Then a girl, who looked the same age as Ron walked up. It was obvious that she wasn't related to any of them. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione."

"And you, too, Ellie." She smiled.

"Bill and Fleur will be here, later. They're going to help with picking up Harry."

"I'll help, too." I volunteered.

Charlie turned to me. "I don't think so, this time. You're still weak and I don't want you having another encounter with a Death Eater this week." I gave Charlie the look that, so obviously, said, 'I can't believe you're doing this to me...' "But, I will be going. I'm going to help, no matter what."

Molly nodded and turned to Ginny. "Ginny, could you show Charlie and Ellie to their rooms? Just choose two next to each other." Ginny started up the stairs, took us up about two stories and stopped at the end of the hallway.

"Well, here you are. It's nice to meet you, Ellie."

"It was nice to meet you, too! Thank you for showing us to our rooms!" I smiled and she gave me a hug and went downstairs.

...

After talking a little bit in his room, we heard a couple people enter the house, then Molly yelling that it was time. Charlie took my hand and we walked down the stairs. Everyone was outside, getting ready. Before we went outside, I looked up at him. "Charlie, be careful, please." Then I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and nodded, then walked outside, still holding my hand. Fred and George walked over and handed him a broom. He thanked them and they walked off. I looked over to a man that walked with a limp and had scars, everywhere revealed. He was looking at me in an angry way, like he knew me from somewhere where and, in that place, I did something illegal, but got away with it. Yep, that bad. I turned way from him, a little creeped out.

"Time to go! We're going to apparate there, seventh years, apparate with an adult, then when we get there, we'll take our brooms, thestrals, and, in Hagrid's case, flying motorcycle. Everyone ready? Good! On the count of three!" Everyone started waving, then.

"1..."

Charlie let go of my hand.

"2..."

He hugged me, then held me at arms length and smiled.

"3!"

He let go and disapparated, leaving the last thing that I saw of him was his beautiful, blue/green eyes.

Ginny, (the youngest, so she couldn't go) Molly, (to look over Ginny) and I walked back inside. Ginny walked into the living room and sat in front of the fire. Molly walked straight into the kitchen. I followed her and opened the door. " , is there anything I can help with?"

"No, dear, thank you, though!" her voice was quivery. She must clean when she's worried. "You could go comfort Ginny, though. She get's worried when stuff like this happens."

"Sure, anything to help." I nodded and walk into the living room, to see Ginny sitting in front of the fire, tears streaking down her face, like the beginning of a rain shower. I sat down next to her.

"What did Charlie mean when he said that you were still to weak and he didn't want you to be in another death eater attack?" She asked, randomly, after we had both stared into the fire for a while.

"Well, yesterday, There was a death eater attack at the shelter that Charlie and I work at. Charlie ran off to calm a dragon that went crazy from seeing the apparation trail of the death eater. The death eater landed in one of the dragons cages and I ran over, thinking that I could handle it. When I was fighting the death eater, he rebounded one of my spells and it hit the dragon. The dragon went crazy and ran around the cage. It's tail came and whacked me, sending the poison from the spikes to flood through my body. After that, thee death eater used the cruciatus curse on me and, finally, after the dragon had walked on my ribs, breaking them, along with my left wrist, the death eater shattered the bones..." I trailed off my sentence.

"Wow." Was all she could manage.

"Yeah, but I'm here now, so that's got to be a good sign." I smiled and laughed lightly. Her face stayed motionless. "Ginny, is everything alright?"

Her expression from the light of the fire told me that she was debating on telling me what was bothering her. Finally, she said, "I just- I'm worried about my family, my friends, Harry. Especially in the state that the wizarding world is in. I can tell that something, bad, is about to happen. It's been twenty minutes since they left. They should've been back, by now-" She was interrupted by the sound of an engine dying. We heard gasp and walked/ran out of the door with Ginny and I trailing close behind.

Two figures walked out of the field surrounding the Weasley's house. Then, as recognized the people, she said, "Harry. Hagrid. What happened? Where are the others?"

Then, who I guessed was Harry Potter, said, "Is no one else back?"

"They were on us, right from the start. We didn't stand a chance." The giant, Hagrid, said.

"Well, thank goodness you two are alright." said, in a shaky voice.

"The death eaters were waitin' for us. It was an ambush." Hagrid said. Ginny and Harry started walking towards each other and I could barely make out their conversation.

"Ron and Tonks should've already been back. Dad and Fred, as well." Ginny said, but was stopped from saying anything further, by a flash of blue light.

A man stepped out of the fields, holding a bloody figure that looked like Harry. "Here! Quick!" Harry ran over. "Into the house."

As we entered the house, looked over. "Oh, my Boy" As the figure of George Weasley was laid on the couch.

While was tending to George, the man threw Harry against the wall. Ginny gasped and asked what he was doing in a rather shaky voice. The man shushed her, then looked to Harry. "What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?"

"Are you mad?" Harry yelled.

"What creature?"

"A... grindylow." Harry answered.

The man looked at him, out of breath, then turned to Molly. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew you were being moved, tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter." There was another flash and the man ran outside. "Wait!" He yelled at Harry, and pointed his wand at a robed man that was standing next to Hermione.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the parafes." The robed man said.

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust." He replied. They lowered their wands.

"What gave you away?" The robed man said.

"Hedwig, I think. She was trying to protect me." There were two flashes of light. I looked over and saw a thestral coming towards us with two people riding on it. Then I looked over and saw two people walking over. Hermione ran towards Ron.

The woman who was with Ron walked up to the man. "Deserves that. Brilliant, he was. I wouldn't be standing here without him. She said as Hermione and Ron hugged each other.

"Really? Hermione asked, looking at the woman.

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron said, as they shared a moment. Harry ran up to them and hugged them, glad that they were there. There was a flash of light, and walked over with Fred.

"Are we the last back?" asked. "Where's George?" He stopped walking as he looked through the open doorway. Fred ran in and knelt down to see George.

"How are you feeling, Georgie?" Fred asked.

"Saint-like." He said, in a small voice.

"Come again?"

"Saint-like." He said, in a louder voice. "I'm holey, Fred." He pointed to his ear. "Get it?"

Fred smiled, his voice relieved. "The whole, wide world of ear related humor and you go for 'I'm holey.' That's pathetic."

"I reckon I'm still better looking than you."

I felt my stomach drop. "Did any of you see Charlie?" I asked. I started to panic, although you wouldn't be able to tell from the outside. Everyone looked back to me with a shocked face, as if they just remembered that I was there. There was a flash of light and Harry and I ran out with everyone else following behind. Charlie was walking over with a limp, his leg bleeding.

Harry raised his wand. Charlie put his hands up "What dragon was relocated from Hogwarts to Romania?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"A Norwegian Ridge-back." Charlie answered, trying to be calm. Harry smiled (somewhat) and stepped back.

At that moment, I realized that I loved Charlie Weasley. I kept replaying that sentence over and over in my head.

I love Charlie Weasley.

I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. I pushed myself up on my toes and kissed him, lovingly with a passion and he kissed me back with the same feelings.

I could've stayed in that moment for the rest of my life, but we parted and walked back in time to hear Bill say, in a dreadful tone, "Mad-eye's dead."

A/N: Okay, I don't know how long this chapter was, but I know it was confusing.

To clear up any confusion, please go to this link: watch?v=M1_qBZSglts

I hope this chapter was long enough to make you happy! Haha...

Anyway, please review, constructive criticism is allowed with this story, but please keep the mean things that will break my heart *tear* out... :)

~ReadingGreek (Aka: Alice)

:D


	4. The Day Before

After reminiscing on Alastor Moody's death, Molly had moved all of the food from to the kitchen, to the over-sized dining table. Everyone had sat down in the spot that they wanted, taking up all of the chairs, except for one.

The mood was starting to get a little happier when Arther started cutting the turkey. As soon as everyone started eating, everyone introduced their selves. The woman who's hair kept changing was Tonks. She was also paired up with Ron while they were moving Harry. The man who was paired up with George and threatened Harry was Lupin. The man who was paired up with Hermione was Kingsley. Bill and Fleur introduced their selves. Bill looked like a older version of Charlie and Fleur spoke with a French accent and had light blonde hair.

But, after everyone introduced their selves, the questions started.

"So, Ellie, what do your parents do?" Tonks asked. Everyone leaned forward, interested in the conversation.

"Well, my mother was a witch and my father was a muggle. My mother used to experiment with different ingredients for potions and one of them went wrong. My father was with my mother at that time." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, for bringing that up." Tonks said.

"It's fine. Things happen." I said, smiling. There was a long pause.

"Well, how long have you known Charlie?" Ginny asked, smiling and filling the silence.

"It'll be three days tomorrow." Charlie said.

"How did you meet?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I went over to her room at our Inn to welcome her to Romania. She had an interview to get to and I had to get to work. Her interview was at 's and , our boss, gave me the job of being her mentor." He said, with a smile, looking in my eyes. I smiled back.

"I guess I was pretty lucky." I said.

Molly whispered to Fleur and Fleur looked at her and smiled "Well, my best friend was sick and couldn't make it, so we have an extra spot for our Best Man and Maid of Honor, and we were wondering if you two would like to occupy those spots."

"We'd be delighted!" I said, and smiled. I had been to a few weddings before and I think that I remember what to do.

Fleur smiled and Bill said, "Well, I think Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley closes in a bit. We should probably head over to get the dress and the tuxedo fitted."

"I think that would be best, seeing as the wedding's tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Well, better hurry! We cant have the bride missing her wedding from lack of sleep!" Molly said. We all smiled and walked out of the door, apparating to Diagonal Alley. It looked horrible. There were, about, seven shops that were shut down, due to Death Eaters.

Madam Malkin hurried out, seeing her favorite costumers. Fleur and Bill hugged her and Charlie and I shook her hand, happy to see the groom's brother and the new maid of honor. "Come, come!" She said to us. We walked into the store and she ushered us onto the platforms that she uses to tailor the, very popular, Hogwarts robes. She told us to stay there, while she got the dress and tuxedo. She called me back to change, while she measured Charlie. It was a beautiful black, strapless dress that came down to my knees. Around the chest and waist were elegant, white flowers. I had to hold it up around my chest, for it was too large. I walked out of the changing room and into a curtained spot were my platform used to be. Madam Malkin walked in, flicked her wand, and the dress automatically shrunk around my chest to fit perfectly. While she was fixing the dress, she said, "You're pretty lucky, to have Charlie. I remember when he was in school. All of the girls that came in here to get new robes swooned over him, but all he seemed to care about was his studying of dragons."

I laughed. It sounded like him. "I guess he was just looking for someone like himself." I smiled, thinking of how good Charlie was going to look on the altar next to his brothers. I had fantasized about him for so long and thoroughly that I had blocked out everything and, by the time I stopped, Madam Malkin was standing in front of me, smiling and the dress fit, perfectly.I smiled, apologetically and she nodded her head, smiling. She called in Fleur to see her approval.

Fleur slightly opened the curtains and stepped in. After making sure that the curtains were closed all the way, she turned around, examined how the dress looked on me, then ,in her french accent, she said, with a smile, "Wow! She looks amazing! The dress really complements her skin tone and it really tops it all off by her hair. That different shade of red is different from the Weasley's shade."

My smile was much like Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire Cat, until Madam Malkin said to Fleur, "So, how long have her and Charlie been married?"

"Oh, no. You have it mixed up. Charlie and I are just... Um... Dating. We're not... No." I said through stutters. I felt my face heating up, my cheeks to the boiling point from all of the blood that suddenly flooded my face.

Madam Malkin smiled at me, then bent down to tell Fleur something in her ear. I could barely make out, "Make sure, when the day comes, that I'm told when the date for their wedding is. I can feel it's going to happen, just don't know when." She smiled and Fleur laughed. My eyes grew big and I felt, not just my cheeks get hot, but my ears, as well. Madam Malkin and Fleur looked at me.

"Could you shorten the dress a few inches around the knees?" Fleur said, to Madam Malkin, and in return, she flicked her wand. I felt the dress get shorter. It wasn't too short, but it was a little shorter than I was comfortable with. Madam Malkin turned to Fleur. "It's perfect. Thank you so much, for helping with the dresses and tuxedos." She started digging into her purse for her money to pay with, but Madam Malkin stopped her.

"Oh, please, you don't need to pay me for this. It was honor, helping you with your wedding." She smiled. Fleur smiled back.

"Thank you." Fleur said.

"Well, Ellie, go change out of the dress and back into your clothes." I nodded and headed back to the changing rooms. I unzipped my dress, put it into a black bag with a hanger on it, to prevent dust and dirt, and put my regular clothes on. I walked out, with the black bag in my hand. Charlie was holding one, also, but it was longer, so it would hold his tuxedo. Madam Malkin walked over to all four of us, right before we walked out of the door, to apparate. "You should, probably, go through the floo network. It's safer, that way." She motioned us to the fireplace, cast a sheilding charm on the black bags, and handed us some floo powder. Fleur went first, Bill second, and Charlie third. Right before I stepped into the fireplace, Madam Malkin took my elbow. "What are you doing with the Weasley's Miss McCullock? They don't know, do they? You're putting their entire family in danger."

"Madam Malkin, I am not my family. I'm the different one. I want absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort. I'm the Ravenclaw in the family of Slytherins. The red head, in a family of blondes. I am a Banks, not a McCullock. I feel that I'm better off on this side of the oncoming war." She pushed me towards the fireplace. I stepped in, threw the powder and yelled, "The Burrow!"

...

I stepped into the shower to wash off the ash from the fireplace that had found it's way onto my skin. I, once again, looked at the scars on my arm, from when Aunt Bellatrix had punished me for not being like my family, for being a disgrace to the name. For not deciding to be on Voldemort's side.

I pushed myself away from the memory and finished up, so I wouldn't pass out in the shower and create a scene. I stepped out, dried myself off, changed into some clean running shorts and a t-shirt, and walked out just as Ginny was walking up. Before she walked in, she said, "Hey, listen. Charlie's never really liked a girl, because he was always so focused on his studies with Hagrid and stuff like that, so, if he screws up, give him a second chance and believe in him." I nodded. She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

After thinking of Ginny's information and Charlie, I walked down the hallway and into the room that was given to me, temporarily. I curled up on my side, pulled the blankets over me, closed my eyes and waited for unconsciousness to lull me over.

...

I was at home. From a normal family's point of view, I was just a twelve year old, reading a book by the fire. But, my family wasn't normal. My family were sinister, ignorant people.

Aunt Bella picked me up by my elbow and dragged me into the kitchen, where all of my family, except my father and mother, sat. She threw me onto the kitchen table. I curled into a ball, awaiting the unneeded punishment. The punishment that was enjoyment, for them. Since the Dark Lord had not risen, yet, they couldn't go and punish anyone they wanted, so they had certain people for that, such as muggles and family disgraces, like me.

"She was reading, again! By the fire! Like a true Ravenclaw! Like a nerd! YOU are a disgrace to this family! My cousin should've disowned you before you had a chance to go to that bloody school! Crucio!" She shot the most painful of all unforgivable curses at me. I screamed as I felt as if my skin were being ripped off piece by piece and everyone of my bones were broken at the same time. All of the sudden, it stopped and Bellatrix was right by my side. She took my arm and brought out her knife, digging it into my arm, starting by my elbow. I screamed, louder and louder each second, as it was slowly pulled down my arm. She stopped, to move the knife somewhere else. She brought it down to my shin as she started to carve a word into it. She pulled back, when she was finished, and picked me up by my elbow, again, and threw me into the living room, by the fire. She walked up to me and kicked me in the side. I closed my eyes and remembered the word now inscribed into my leg.

DISGRACE!

I prepared myself as she took a large breath and screamed, "CRUCIO!"

Charlie's P.O.V.!

I heard a faint screaming, and went to look in Ellie's room. There she was, in her bed, screaming, lightly. I turned around, pointed my wand at the door and put a silencing charm on it, so her screaming wouldn't wake up anyone else. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the side. Slowly, I put my hand on her shoulder in attempt to wake her up. Her screaming got louder. I shook her shoulder and, yet, she still wouldn't wake up. I pulled her up by her arm and they slipped out of my grasp. I wiped off my hands on my shorts and noticed she had makeup on her arm which I just wiped off on my shorts. I looked at her arms and noticed small scars all over them. The one that stood out the most was a full word.

Mudblood.

All of the sudden, her arms were pulled back, and I looked up. Ellie was covering her arms with the blanket. Her eyes were flooding with tears, streaming down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head against my chest, her body shaking with silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. I'm so sorry." She said, in between sobs.

"Sh. Don't be. Sh. It's alright, I've got you. Don't worry, you're safe, with me." She remained crying, until she had fallen back asleep. I laid down and closed my eyes, my arms still wrapped safely around her.

**A/N: Woot woot! It's sooo romantic! I just had this idea, all of the sudden.**

**I know I probably said that this chapter was supposed to be the wedding chapter, but, IT'S NOT! :D**

**So, it'll be the next one! I have it all planned out!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Just kidding! Hahaha.**

**I love you, all! :D**

**A.T. or ReadingGreek!**


	5. Ze' Wedding!

Ellie's P.O.V.!

I yawned and stretched, as I woke up and felt a warm embrace around me. I cracked one eye open and saw Charlie, his arm wrapped around me, safely, almost like he was going to protect me from harm. I smiled at how peaceful he looked.

Ginny walked in and said, "Oh, sorry. Um, Charlie needs to go down to the kitchen to get ready with the guys and we need you, upstairs, so you can get ready."

I nodded. "Okay." She started to walk out. "Oh, and Ginny?" She turned around. "It isn't what it, probably, looks like. I just had a really bad dream and Charlie came and comforted me."

"I understand."

"Thanks." I smiled and she walked out. I turned to Charlie and shook his shoulders, attempting to wake him up. "Charlie? It's Bill and Fleur's wedding, today. We need to go get ready. They need you in the kitchen." I said, as he sat up.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Ellie." I nodded.

I tilted my head down and said, "Uh, thanks for stopping my nightmare and comforting me afterwards."

Charlie put his hand under my chin. "I will always be there." He lent down and pecked me on the lips before saying, "We should probably head out. I expect we'll be on different parts of the house." I nodded. "I'll see you at the wedding." We smiled at each other before going our separate ways. I walked up the stairs until I heard the voices of Ginny and Fleur. I opened the door and quietely slipped inside of the room and walked over to the closet to grab my dress.

Fleur walked in to the room from another door, which must have been the bathroom. "Oh, Ellie, you're here! I was starting to get worried. Anyway, we'll fix up your hair and make-up right after you get dressed." I nodded and headed into the bathroom to change. As I walked out, I noticed that there were a few girls that must have been friends of Fleur's and Ginny as the other bridesmaids and that they were already dressed, and waiting for their hair and make up to be done. I walked back over to the closet and pulled out my black high heels and made my way over to the bed where I started putting them on. When Fleur walked out of the bathroom with her dress on, we all stared and sighed. She looked so beautiful.

After we had told her, we got back to what we all needed to. Molly was constantly bouncing back and forth from the boys, back over to us. After she was back from running around, she came over to me. "Ellie, dear, we haven't done your hair or make-up, yet! Come! Sit down and I'll start on your hair." She beckoned me over to a stool. I sat down, facing away from her and she started brushing my hair out. "Is a loose bun alright?" I nodded. After a while of just sitting there while she fixed up my hair, she said, "Ellie, there's something I want to talk to you about. I walked into your room to wake you up and found you and Charlie in the same bed. I was wondering if-" I cut her off.

"Oh, no. We didn't. I swear. I had a horrible nightmare and Charlie came in and comforted me and we just fell asleep in that position."

"Okay. Just looking out for you two."

"Thanks." I said, as I could feel another silence coming back into our conversation. She finished up my hair and came around to fix my make-up.

...

After the, now married, couple of Bill and Fleur Weasley, the reception turned into an after party to celebrate. I walked inside to change into something more... party worthy. With some help from Ginny, Fleur, and some of her friends, they helped pick out some of Fleur's dresses and shoes that fit me, that were better that what I had brought and would definitely draw Charlie's attention to me. They had done this, of course, without me, and they aren't allowing me to leave with out changing into them.

I gave in, though.

They chose a bright red dress that was a little loose, but still fit perfectly. It was strapless, loose and short (but not too short) on the bottom and, on the waist, a small black belt was tied. They chose black, five inch high heels, so I could almost match the height of Charlie.

I changed into the dress and the heels and walked down the stairs and back to the party. I walked in and started looking for Charlie, which was a little harder, because of all of the gingers in his family. I saw a flash of ginger hair with a scar on their face an walked over. As I made my way over, I noticed that it was Bill dancing with Fleur. I kept walking around and saw him standing right outside of the dance floor, waiting for me. I walked over to him and a slow song started to play.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

I smiled and said, "I'd be delighted." We walked over and I laid my hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on my waist. We swayed from side to side and made small talk. At the end of the song, the DJ called out it was time for the married couple to dance. We stood around Bill and Fleur while they danced. All of the sudden, a blue orb cam hurtling through the tent and stopped just before it hit the ground.

"The Minister of Magic is dead. The Ministry has fallen. They are coming. They are coming." The orb disappeared and everyone started disapparating from the wedding. I ran around trying to pair people up with people who could apparate to get them out before they could be put through any harm. While running, I hit my face with a swelling spell to last a couple of hours so I wouldn't be noticed. When the Death Eaters came, all of the kids, except for Ginny, were far away from here, safe. I ran over to Charlie, who was surrounded by Death Eaters. They took his wand away from him and started to close him in. I petrified a few of them with a silent spell.

"Go!" I yelled, as I ran into the circle. He stayed put. "Go help your family! I can take them! Go!" I threw an extra wand I had to him and pushed him away.

"What happened to you, ugly?" A Death Eater said to me. I shot a silent spell at him and he fell back, knocked out.

"Sectumsempra!" I yelled at a Death Eater who attempted to throw a killing curse at me, which I block. Memories fled back to me when I had heard Professor Snape talking about when he created that spell. The Death Eater flew back, cuts starting to appear all over his body. I hit several other Death Eaters with this curse, but there were too many for me to take. They took my wand from me, hit me with a full body-bind, and took me inside of the Burrow. They threw me down in front of the couch and walked back out side. I looked up and saw Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George and Charlie.

The Death Eater came back, holding Ginny by her right arm. She had a large cut running from her shoulder to her hand on her left arm. "That's everyone." The Death Eater said and threw Ginny over to the couch where Fred caught her. The Death Eater who cast the full body-bind on me said the counter-curse and I stood up. They told me to sit on the couch, but I refused. The Death Eater who brought Ginny in growled at me then yelled, "Crucio!" I was thrown into a tunnel of pain, as if my skin was pulled off piece by piece and my muscles pulled apart, and finally, as if I had broken every bone in my body, at once.

I started screaming and, as if he was far away, I heard the Death Eater's voice that commanded me to sit down. "We will be interrogating each and everyone of you so we can find out where Potty is, starting with the youngest." I heard all of the Weasleys argue and then Ifelt more pain, as if the Cruciatus Curse got stronger. I started to let the tears fall, as I continued to scream, louder, now. "You can give her a break, since her interrogation is next." I felt the pain slacken. I curled up in a ball and let the tears slide, rapidly, down my face. I felt Charlie pick me up and embrace me as I remained curled up, hugging my knees to my chest, sobbing into his shoulder. Ginny came back, about, five minutes later, limping, with a long cut from above her left ear to her right eyebrow. She sat down and curled up between Fred and George. The Death Eater pulled me from Charlie's lap and pulled me into the kitchen. I winced as he purposely pulled me into a china cabinet. After I was pulled into the kitchen, I was thrown into a chair. I let my head roll to my shoulder and started to sob again. The man squatted in front of me. "So, where is Potter?"

"I- I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled, slapping me across the face. "Where is he?"

"I said I don't know! I've only known the Weasleys for a few days! I talked to him once!" I yelled through sobs.

"Which is why he would tell you!"

I stood up, mustering all of the magical power that I had. I stood in a powerful stance, an angry expression on my face. "I don't know where he is!" I slammed my fists down to my sides and the Death Eaters flew back in slow motion, orange electricity filling the air. I started to scream, as I felt all of the power dissipate from my body, causing them to fly back and pass out. When all of them were down, I, drunkenly, walked over to the door and pushed it open. "You don't have long. Grab everything you need, including stuff for school, and move to a safe house, temporarily. Before you leave, you need to preform a powerful memory loss charm on all of them and have all of the decorations from the wedding vanish. I'm sorry, I won't be able to help as much as I should, but I just used all of the energy I could muster." I said, quietly, while moving to sit in a chair.

...

They had pack, preformed the memory charms, and made the decorations disappear. They had said their thanks, which was not needed, and were about to disapparate. We stepped outside of the Burrow and Arthur locked it up. I took Charlie's hand, which he, so nicely, offered and we apparated back to our Inn.

**A/N: Aww, torture is such sweet sorrow. ;)**

**Hmm... I wonder what that was with the whole knocking the Death Eaters out and the air filling with orange electricity...? That is for me to know and you to find out later on, in a couple of chapters! :D**

**Yay! Another Chapter in the bag!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please, keep reading!**

**~ReadingGreek**


	6. French Toast

I woke up and got out of bed, automatically remembering the recent events from a couple of days ago, the torturing. I had put a silencing charm around my room so, while I had vicious, realistic nightmares, no one could hear me scream. I didn't want to talk top anyone, especially Charlie. I was afraid he would think of me as a freak for all of my scars and engravings on my limbs.

But, alas, I had to head to work. Not that I was upset about going to work, it was because of how I was sleep-deprived and energy-less. My nightmares wouldn't let me get any decent sleep. At, about, four in the morning, I realized that it might have been a good idea to brew a quick Dreamless Sleep potion before I tried to sleep...

Of course...

I threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, some famous muggle shoes (Chucky Tylers, I think) and threw my hair into a quick side ponytail. I walked to the lobby and stepped outside to apparate to work. As soon as I did, I walked to the nursery. Over the past few days, I developed a favorite dragon.; an Irish Red-Snout. It was born a few days before I was given the job. I looked back on a moment when I was taking care of the dragon.

*Flash Back*

I got up at five in the morning, threw on some clothes and walked out of the Inn, feeling sad and frustrated. I apparated straight into the nursery and walked to the nameless Irish Red-Snout. I picked her up and she bit my finger, going deep through the skin. I put her down, as if it was normal, pulled out my wand and sanitized the wounds. I twirled my wand around my finger to conjure gauze to wrap around my finger. I picked her up, again and, as she nuzzled her head against my finger that she just bit, remembered a name I chose out when I was thirteen for my first child (if I ever had one). I didn't know why, but, I felt a close connection to this dragon, in particular. I pulled an old permanent marker from my pocket and, with the dragon in my right arm I wrote, "Alice."

*End of Flash Back*

A tap on my shoulder woke me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Charlie Weasley sitting in front of me. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him, waiting for him to call me names.

"I see you like the Irish Red-Snout, and she likes you back." Charlie said, motioning towards the sleeping dragon in my arms. I nodded. "Do you know who named her?"

I nodded, again. "I did. I named her."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come up with it? It suits her well."

"Well, when I was thirteen, I first watched my favorite movie and the main character's name was Alice. From then on, I've wanted to, well, it probably sounds mental, but I wanted to name my first born child that. I named her Alice because, I don't know why, but I feel a close connection to her."

"It doesn't sound mental. It's a very beautiful name." He said, putting a hand on my knee.

"Thanks." After a few moments, a thought popped into my head. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to bully me, because of all of the scars and engravings on my arms." I said, looking down. Charlie slowly stood up and took Alice from my arms and put her back into her pen. "I thought you were going to call me names, like, freak and... and..." I stopped as tears started falling down my face, I silently sobbed.

Charlie came over and picked up my petite body. He sat down and placed me on his lap. He lightly took my shoulders. I looked at him. "I would never do anything to hurt you." He brought his forehead to mine and I stared into his perfect olive-green eyes. His head slowly started moving closer to mine. I closed my eyes as his lips connected with mine. The kiss started to get passionate, fast. I broke it off, though, because I couldn't breathe. I laid my head on his shoulder. He winced and tensed up, a bit, before relaxing his muscles. I moved my head up to see a expression of pain on his face, quickly wiped off.

Confused, I moved my hand to where my head was previously and saw the painful expression on his face again. I started to move his collar on his shirt to reveal his shoulder, before he stopped me. I looked up at him and said, "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, sorry." He said, before bringing his hand back. I pulled his collar, lightly, but it wouldn't reveal what was causing him pain.

"Here. Lift up your arms." I said. He did what I said and I pulled his shirt off, over his head. I, slowly, let my eyes linger on his chest and abdomen area before moving my eyes to his shoulder. There was a long gash mark from the top of his shoulder to his lower back. I gasped, before pulling out my wand. I started to sanitize it.

After I fixed up his wound, I sat back down on his lap and put my head on his other shoulder. Right before I drifted off to sleep, he bent down, a bit, and planted a quick kiss on my lips. I felt the sensation of apparating and being laid down on my bed.

* * *

I woke up and smelled the familiar waft of my favorite breakfast, French Toast. I threw on a skirt, a semi-long sleeved shirt, and some socks that reached halfway up the calf's of my legs. I walked through my room and to the kitchen, where Charlie was standing. There were two plates of French Toast on the table, with flowers on the counter.

I smiled, confused. "How did you know French Toast was my favorite?" I asked.

"You were talking about it when you were half asleep." We sat down at the table. "I hope you don't mind me being here. After I dropped you off, I left for my room. Shortly after, though, I heard screaming from your room. I came over to see if you were okay. As soon as I ran in, you stopped screaming. It was almost like your nightmares weren't as bad when I was here." He said. I muttered a thanks, while a slight blush crept across my face.

We sat and ate our French Toast while we talked about work. "Today, can we go look at the older dragons?"

"Actually, I already had something in mind."

* * *

We arrived at work and opened the gate. I followed Charlie over to a shed. "Can you fly?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"Of course! I was the keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!" I said, bursting with excitement. I haven't flown for years, though."

"Okay, well, close your eyes, so it'll be a surprise." I did and felt the soft material of a bandana cover my eyes. "Here, trust me." He said, while he guided me onto a broom. I felt his hands on mine as he guided them around his waist, gently and slowly. He kicked off of the ground and I got the sensation of weightlessness.

After flying for a while, I felt my feet touch the ground. Charlie removed my hands from his waist, intertwine his right hand with my left and guide me over a few steps. "Are you ready?" Charlie whispered in my ear, after letting go of my hand. I nodded, a smile playing across my lips. He counted to three and untied the bandana. I reopened my eyes and saw a large tree with a two person swing hanging from one of the lower branches. In front of the swing was a large blanket spread across the grass, with a woven basket on top of the blanket. There was a bouquet of flowers on top of the basket. I looked at our surroundings and saw a field of flowers and a building off in the distance. I figured that it was the Burrow, by the many layers that made the building almost as tall as the trees by it.

I gasped. "Wow, Charlie, this is beautiful!" He chuckled. He walked over to the blanket and sat down. He patted a spot next to him, so I walked over and sat down.

* * *

The next thing I knew, the sun was long gone, hidden by the horizon. The moon had taken it's place, and because of the lack of clouds, it was a very clear night. We reclined on the blanket, intertwined our fingers and made out the constellations of the stars.

"I know that we'll probably have to get back to the Inn because of work tomorrow, but I feel like I could just lay here forever." I whispered.

"There's probably a spell for that..."

I laughed. "There's a spell for everything. The hard part is finding it..."

"You know what we need?"

"What?"

"A Spell Google."

"Wow... that's so true. I know this is kind of random, but how is your family? You know, after the whole Death Eater attack..."

"Well, they're all traumatized, but they've accepted that Death Eater attacks are going normal with the whole You-Know-Who situation. Ginny and Mum keep having fights on whether or not she will be attending Hogwarts, this year."

"And Fred and George's Joke shop?"

"Their business is going well, but they had to shut the shop down. They are, however, getting business done over mail."

"Well, I'm glad that they're still doing business. It's quite the job they have there. Very unique and prosperous. I assume that, with these times, people need a laugh every now and then." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and we both looked at the constellations, again.

After a while, Charlie said, "Well, I think it's about time we head back to the Inn. It is, you know, twelve twenty-seven."

I sat up in shock. "Really? Wow, time really does fly when your having fun."

He laughed. "Broom or apparition?"

"Broom, of course!

So, we spent half an hour flying back to work, to put the broom up. As soon as he did, he intertwined our fingers together and I felt the familiar sensation of apparating. I opened my eyes and noticed that we were two blocks away from the Inn. He looked over at me and smiled. We walked on, towards the Inn and slowly attempted to prolong our date, however inevitable the end of it may be.

As we walked up the two flights of stairs to our floor, the grip on our hands became tighter, until we stopped at my door where he let my hand go and wrapped his long, muscled arms around my waist. "Well, Banks, I had a tremendous amount of fun and I would surely love to do this again, preferably soon. He said, smiled and then leaned in to kiss me, but before our lips could touch, I stopped him with my hand.

"Well, Weasley, I _do _believe that I completely, and utterly, believe and agree with you." I said, and moved my hand. He stood there, smiling, an inch away from my face. I smiled back and closed the distance in between us.

**A/N: Hey Hey, Bro Bro's! Hahahaha, I'm like REALLY tired because I fell asleep watching a movie, so I told myself to update this story before I fade into dreamland. **

**Author's note is gonna be short tonight...**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**XOXO, Gossip- **_**wait...**

**Hahahaha, whoops...**

**Byee!**

**~Alice Tannin' (That's pimpin', yo...) ;D**


End file.
